The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, (Prunus armeniaca L) and which has been denominated varietally as ‘F160cv’ hereinafter, and more specifically to a new apricot tree variety which is characterized as to novelty by bearing large, light orange-colored fruit having some pinkish red blush and which is mature for harvesting and shipment from about August 11th to about August 14th under the ecological conditions prevailing in Orondo, Wash.